Vonan'khesh
Vonan'khesh has come to the city of Sharn to spend time among the inhabitants and learn of the marvels built upon the bones of Ja'Shaarat. At a glance... Vonan'khesh has skin the hue of slate and bright amber eyes. The golin'dar wears simple rough-spun dark clothing and is often seen with a cruel barbed chain coiled at his belt. Vonan'khesh is fond of wearing a cloak tanned from a wolf's hide that conceals most of his person and armaments. He is rarely seen without his companion Monaak, the dark hunting cat that follows like his shadow. The goblin has carved wooden beads tied into his topknot, each bead labeled with script or pictograph to help in remembering a particular story or event. Raat shi anaa... The story continues. History Vonan'khesh hails from an enclave of goblin folk that inhabit caves beneath the Watching Wood in Droaam. His enclave is called Sar Huul- the Little Prowl. He adheres to the ancient customs and practices of the Dhakaani and belongs to the Taarka'khesh Clan- the Silent Wolves. He and his litter siblings form a scout pack for the Clan and are often tasked together for gathering information for the enclave leaders. Raised on the tales passed down by his clan's dirge singers, he has a thirst for discovering what secrets and achievements once obtained by his people have been hidden beneath cities of chaat'oor and lost to the passage of time. With the blessings of his clan Vonan'khesh has taken leave of his people to travel the world and learn more about his people and to bring light to the glory that still runs through the blood of his kin. The Last War The hidden clan of goblins had little interaction with the War as a whole. There have ever been scuffles with brave fools who venture too deep into the Watching Wood and discover his clan, and although they would defend their enclave it was never done for the glory of any human nation or to stake more territory. Not completely isolated form the world of outsiders, Vonan'khesh and his siblings were sent to a moot upon the founding of the nation of Darguun to meet with the other clans of Taarka'khesh and to see if this Haruuc was worthy of their loyalty. Vonan'khesh pledged their support to the Lhesh, but in practice this is mostly lip service. His clan has given no indication of bending a knee to the Queens of Droaam, and the Dark Pack that patrol the woods are ignored unless they make themselves a nuisance. Invitation After the meeting of various khesh'dar at the Clan Moot in Darguun, Vonan'khesh and his siblings chanced upon a group of Wayfinders outside of Starilaskur. The pack saved the Wayfinders from a bear attack, and traveled with them for several days for safety in numbers. During this time, the khoravar Wayfinder Ambrose Harrowyrd seemed particularly interested in the stories of the pack, as goblinoid ruins and legacies of Dhakaan were his academic specialty. Noting the survival and hunting skills of the goblins, as well as their collective thirst for knowledge of all things Dhakaani, the half-elf promised to vouch for the quintuplets should they desire to join a greater cause in the world and take a place among the Wayfinder Foundation. The khoravar offered this favor in return for saving his life and the life of his Wayfinder companions. Interested in the dar point of view and offering the secluded goblins an opportunity to step out from the shadows, the invitations were granted by the trustees, though two of the pack declined as their priorities remained at home. Experience Vonan'khesh has learned many of the Dhakaani legends and ballads of epic heroes gone before. Growing up in a subterranean enclave, the golin'dar has unique experiences with ruins, caves, and otherwise getting by underground. The goblin has bartered for passage across hostile Droaamish warlord territories, and his gift for traversing unseen has proven invaluable in his missions for the taarka'khesh prior to joining the Wayfinder Foundation. Gifted with a mind for catering to palettes of various races, Vonan'khesh is a skilled cook and has a nose for detecting foodstuffs that others might find to be poisonous. Motivation Vonan'khesh wants to leave a legacy worthy of the duur'kala, and he realizes that staying beneath the Watching Wood will only carry that so far. His ambitions are to unravel some of the mysteries that have befallen his people across history, and to improve the world with his efforts for dar and chidar alike. Vonan'khesh wants the weight of the title of taarka'khesh to carry prestige and weight to more than just golin'dar. Future Goals Vonan'khesh hopes to see the remains of the Draals scattered across Khorvaire, to learn what dar secrets have been lost to the ages. Vonan'khesh wants to bring hope to the dar of the Lower Wards of Sharn, by representing his people as a member of the taarka'khesh, letting them know that their voices are heard by someone who will listen and take action on their behalf. (He is waiting for elder permissions to see this through, hoping that they will grant him and his betrothed leave to start a sect of taarka'khesh in the city) The goblin wishes to establish a restaurant in the bowels of Sharn to provide comfort, food, and a commonplace for those forgotten by the upper echelons of Ja'Shaarat. A place for peoples to come together without influence of gang or threat of criminal influence. Once Arrekx has a place to live (hopefully his restaurant), he intends to adopt the orphans Volakhor and Fen and start them along the path of becoming Junior Wayfinders. Recipes: Arrekx has gathered many unique recipes across his travels, and he is always looking to expand his cooking knowledge. * Raati'shaarat: Story sticks. Rat meat kabobs that are seasoned with sugar and cinnamon from Thelanis/Thelanis manifest zones. A recipe from Sar Huul handed down by Ghuula-roo'rhu, story sticks are given to dar children while they listen to tales from their elders and duur'kala. Vonan'khesh greatly enjoys sharing them with fellow Wayfinders, and has been tinkering with the recipe based off the varieties of local game in Sharn. * Steaks of Making: Cuts of gorgon meat and specially seasoned, Vonan'khesh acquires his choice cuts from the troll butcher Jojin. * Carrion Crawler Soup: This soup is made from carefully prepared carrion crawler tentacles. The risk of temporary paralysis is low, but still a possibility. * Giant Owl Omelettes: A giant owl in the Bazaar named Woecrest, occasionally trades infertile eggs to the goblin to prepare meals with. Enemies * Whisper, changeling Tyrant of Sharn * The Luck Tree in the Cannith West Fairhaven enclave. * Tharolloch, Fernian fiend * Book, warforged terrorist Secrets Vonan'khesh has a given name of Arrekx, but only discloses this to those that earn his trust. (Known to Ketaal, Aida, Cicero, Jawbreaker, Leo, Thak, Reva, Cinnabar, Jorunn, Jadatash, Shaylee, Volakhor, Fen) Vonan'khesh is the criminal responsible for felling the Luck Tree in the Fairhaven Cannith enclave. In the R, R&E Mix and Match Warehouse in Precarious Sharn Arrekx consumed several important notes pertaining to an eldritch machine being studied by Clive Rossum and utilized by Book to swap the minds of other people with those of warforged. Of the Pack Arrekx and his litter mates are chosen members of the Taarka'khesh clan. They are scouts that gather information on behalf of their clan, mediators, and if need be assassins. * Khaari'tar- His sister Khaari'tar (Bloody Paw) has the birth name Kelyal. Her skills focus on scouting ahead to gather information as quickly as possible (Rogue/Scout). Her hakaar is Skiir'rhu (Skilled-runner), a male panther who swiftly carries Khaari'tar where she needs to go. Khaari'tar is curious like Vonan'khesh and also accepted the invitation to the Wayfinder Foundation. She trains under the tutelage of Ambrose in the Fairhaven chapterhouse. Vonan'khesh and Khaari'tar worked together to retrieve a Fernian relic in Aundair from the fiendish Tharolloch. * Golin'Dragaan- His brother Orzudal, called Golin'dragaan (Swift Darkness), channels the might of the hakaar into his hunts, taking abilities of the great panther unto himself in battle (Barbarian/Tiger Totem Warrior panther). Golin'dragaan leaps into the fray with his male hakaar Guulen (Strength). Golin'dragaan opted to stay in the enclave beneath the Watching Wood, and serves the enclave and kech there. He and his mate Dhel'dec recently had a litter of their own, a gaate Rhaarlekec and a gaanu Zhe'khaar * Ghuuc'ja- Erdilgal is called Ghuuc'ja (Bright Moons), and she is the healer and story-keeper of the pack. Focused upon keeping the proper lore of their pack and people, Erdilgal's curiosity is turned more inwards towards her family, kech, and enclave (Bard/College of Lore). It was her gift for healing that saved the pack when they all earned their wolf pelts in a den of Dark Pack pets. Erdilgal like Orzudal has chosen to remain in the Watching Woods to tend to her duties at home. Her male hakaar Hara (Healer) helps her when foraging in the woods for balms and herbs that Erdilgal uses in her practice. * Avrahk'Tokeraan- His brother Vrazz, named Avrakh'Tokeraan (Fog of Morning) is a very adventurous golin'dar with a habit of getting himself in over his head. His curiosity exceeds that of the four other siblings, but he has a closer tie to the natural world than the others, and often spends weeks at a time in the forest contemplating and meditating on the world around him (Druid/Circle of the Moon, Shadows of the Forest approximate sect). Vrazz has more reason to be removed than others, as his young mate Derthuul and their gaate Tec were slain by the dark beasts of the werewolves that infest the Watching Wood. Vrazz spends much time in hakaar form prowling the forests and jungles with his female hakaar Il'moori (Watchful eye). Avrahk'Tokeraan accepted the Wayfinder Foundation invite shortly after Vonan'khesh and Khaari'tar, but chose to travel south and set himself up in The Nest, the Foundation's chapterhouse headquarters in Stormreach. After joining the Wayfinders, Vrazz has found a new mate, a male hobgoblin named Gremvalax, who has shown him that life is for the living and to take advantage of moments while you can. After spending time volunteering with the Wayfinder Orphanage, Vonan'khesh has adopted two wards, Volakhor and Fen, who live with him and Monaak at the Gan'raat. Arrekx is teaching them both in the ways of taarka'khesh and Junior Wayfinders as he is able. * Volakhor- An adolescent ghaal'dar'nu, Volakhor, who prefers to be called Khorrie, is a draal'dar, she was born in Sharn and knows little of the outside world. Her parents were casualties of a turf war between a few of Dura's more violent gangs- the Watch suspects the Tyrants were involved but the issue was never fully inspected. Khor is a quiet girl with a green thumb and a gift with horticulture. Arrekx gifted her a circlet of changeling perfection so she could emulate a form similar to Fen's natural one. Khorrie enjoy learning about goblin history and culture, and is more excited by the places Arrekx mentions than the daring tales of adventure therein. Volakhor helps out at the Gan'raat restaurant with busing tables and taking orders. * Fen- A true orphan of war, Fen's parents were of Thrane and part of a caravan attempting to flee war-torn borders. The caravan was targeted by Brelish casters who wrongly suspected the wagons were being used to smuggle alchemical items into the country. The changeling boy was one of very few survivors, and taken into custody as a ward of state of Breland as there were no living relatives left in Thrane to claim him. Fen was transferred further and further south through different halfway homes and orphanages as battles continued along Breland's northern and eastern fronts, until the boy found himself in Sharn. With the founding of the Wayfinder Orphanage, Fen found something akin to a home, and took quickly to one of the older children, a hobgoblin girl named Volakhor who stuck up for the young boy. Despite a rough early life, Fen has a positive attitude that cannot be quelled, and he is always smiling, a look of hope ever in his eyes. Fen works with his adoptive sister and father at the Gan'raat, taking orders and entertaining guests. What makes a dar? Personality Traits * Vonan'khesh is very curious, but also proud of the Empire his kin once held. He is protective and slow to trust, but once earned he treats those as kin. Ideals * Leave a legacy worthy of a dirge singer to pass along, reclaim some of the fallen glory of his people, even if only for himself and his enclave. Bonds * Vonan'khesh has a very strong bond to the other quintuplets he was born alongside, and a deep respect to the members of his clan. * The hunter has a deep bond of mutual respect with his hakaar companion Monaak. The pair have been bonded for the better part of a decade. * He admires anyone knowledgeable of the Dhakaani regardless of their race. * Vonan'khesh is engaged to a darguul taarka'khesh. The marriage was arranged at the Clan Moot (Vult 997). ** He wishes to grow closer to his betrothed, but she lives among the Taarka'khesh of Darguun, so he sends correspondence to her until there is an appropriate time to return to the Gathering Stone. * The goblin values the input and advice of the ghaal'dar Ketaal and the khoravar Aida above most. * In an abandoned warehouse in the Cogs, Vonan'khesh has befriended a lava shark he simply calls Gaa'Poshak. * Arrekx has been spending time in the Wayfinder Foundation orphanage teaching some of the older children how to cook. The goblin has taken a young ghaal'dar name Volakhor and a changeling boy name Fen under his protection. = Wayfinders who have passed the Byeshk'Arach- the Test of Byeshk: '''Atalie, Leonardo, Natalie = '''Contacts * Ambrose Harrowyrd- half-elf Wayfinder ** Upon returning from the Clan Moot, Vonan'khesh and his siblings managed to fell a bear that was attacking a small band of travelers outside of Starilaskur. These adventurers were members of the Wayfinder Foundation heading back after an excursion south. The Taarka'khesh quintuplets spent many days in their company while their destinations lay upon the same path. Noting the hunting skills of the golin'dar, and as a way of repayment, the khoravar Wayfinder Ambrose offered to sponsor the pack into the Wayfinder Foundation. Thus far Vonan'khesh, his sister Khaari'tar, and his brother Avrahk'Tokeraan have accepted the invitation. *** Khaari'tar is based in the Fairhaven Wayfinder chapter, Avrahk'Tokeraan is based in the Stormreach chapter. * Jojin- two-headed troll butcher ** On the outskirts of Fallen, Jojin runs a butcher's shoppe in an abandoned warehouse. The troll frequently barters with Vonan'khesh, offering him deals on exotic recipes and dangerous creatures to serve up. Lately Jojin helps Vonan'khesh cook at his restaurant a few days a week. Flaws * Stories of the horrors that shook the foundation stuck with young Vonan'khesh. As such he is terrified of the daelkyr and their creations, and balks at the thought of facing any unnatural abominations. ** This fear was augmented in Fairhaven when Arrekx fell sway to a psychic illusion of his siblings Orzudal and Erdilgal fused into a dolgrim. * He is greedy in regards to Dhakaani relics, believing that any he comes across should default to him and his people. * He is developing a taste for high-speed sky skiff chases. Rites of the Taarka'khesh * beast sense- Taarka atchot'sehn. Riding the wolf's eye. * enhance ability- '"Ulvregt Haan'rhaar/Rhoch/Hakaar/Dhal'duuc/Dhuush/Mur'ol." Great grey bear/bull/panther/falcon/fox/horned owl.'' * fog cloud- '"Avrahk bozhuumo." 'Summon the fog. * goodberry- '"Mula'tapaat nuushka!" Bringer of binding wounds'' * hunter's mark- '"Bathach volaar."' Words of the hunter * speak with animals- '"Taarka volaar'khesh"' The whispers of wolves Completed Missions Going Rogue Vonan'khesh was drawn into an attempt by changeling members of the Tyrant gang to control rich and influential citizens of Sharn. The Tyrants had infiltrated the Wayfinder Foundation, assumed the lives of certain members, and disposed of the authentic persons whose lives they have stolen. It was discovered that these members of the Tyrants were cultists devout to different gods in the darker end of the Sovereign pantheon. The Dark Six fanatics were imprisoned, slain, and disbanded thanks to the efforts of the Wayfinders, and the deceased members were restored to life thanks to the social sacrifice of Thak. * Vonan'khesh started to learn about life in the sunlit realms, and set down a path of trust and friendship with the Wayfinders who accompanied him on the mission, letting the chat'oor tear down some of his guarded walls. Vonan'khesh ended the mission with new friends, and a new sense of purpose. It was here that Vonan'khesh discovered that his passion for cooking could be shared with fellow Wayfinders, and his sights were set upon acquiring a warehouse for his future culinary goals and the muut to his kech. Aundairian Job Accepting a secret mission to check on the actions of fellow Wayfinders from Fairhaven, Vonan'khesh traveled to the City of Lights, where the entire operation went awry. Entangles with his sister and her closest allies set Vonan'khesh and his team down a confusing path of deceit and stealth- where eventually it was discovered that the Fernian artifact in question was sought not by a Wayfinder but a fiendish entity from Fernia named Tharalloch. With the combined efforts of Sharn and Fairhaven Wayfinders, the fiend was thwarted and the reputation of the Foundation left mostly unscathed. * Growing closer to the allies he had made in Sharn, Vonan'khesh was eager to set upon another journey on behalf of the Wayfinders. The goblin started to question his place with the taarka'khesh... wondering if he would be permitted to continue efforts on behalf of his kech in Ja'Shaarat. Reunited with his sister, Vonan'khesh was happy to trade tales of his youth. The hunter was embarrassed by a simple task of climbing a tree, and decided to destroy it no matter the risk. Vonan'khesh was deeply troubled and traumatized by the visions shown to him by the Tharalloch, causing the goblin to retreat back to his enclave of Sar Huul for many months after completing the mission to spend time with his siblings and strengthen their bond. Taken for Granite Jorunn, mysteriously trapped inside of a warforged body, sought aid from Vonan'khesh, Leo and Maryn. The trio discovered that several others near the Cracked Mirror had their minds swapped- between warforged and various races of the city. The Wayfinders began to piece together that the event was perhaps not an accident, and investigation at a nearby Jorasco facility Vonan'khesh overheard heirs of the Gorgon and Griffon houses speaking about an artifact. Following the clues, and a bungled break-in to a lower city warehouse, the Wayfinders discover the artifact is a relic of the Giant age that was responsible for the switch, understood by a scholar named Clive Rossum. Ultimately they learned Rossum was a pawn to a warforged named Book, who jumped throughout several warforged body shells using the artifact. Vonan'khesh ate many of Rossum's notes so the artifact could not be utilized again. Book claimed to be an agent of the Lord of Blades. The swapped were restored, and the artifact dismantled. * Vonan'khesh had his suspicions played upon by the agents of Book, and his distrust for Clive was not shaken by the human's aid. The goblin sees the artifact as dangerous, and now has active plans to work against any progress brought by the relic. Vonan'khesh has continued to expand his place in Sharn, tutoring Junior Wayfinders in the orphanage... with plans that he never dreamed of- to bring some of the youth into his family. Into the Darness At the request of Ketaal, Arrekx traveled past Starilaskur to a hidden ghaal'dar enclave with Aida, Leo, and a new Wayfinder named Jadatash. The Wayfinders discovered that Gurrthau Draal possessed members that hosted a quori spirit within, the sons of the line of Eren. Aided by Master Baateren and bolstered with the mental gifts of Aida and Jadatash, the party stepped into the dreamspace of a dreamblade ghaal'dar who had been afflicted by the strange creatures plaguing the enclave- khyberspawn called kaorti. As dream versions of themselves, the Wayfinders defeated the dark part of the afflicted, which psychically resonated throughout all of the Sons of Eren, dropping them into dreamless sleep. The fan maidens, the ghaal'dar'nu counterparts to the dreamblades, led the party to the Khyber breach where Ketaal had ventured on ahead to face the kaorti. Encountering twisted rats and kaorti soldiers, the party came upon a dying dreamblade. Arrekx ended his pain by byeshk chain. Meeting back up with Ketaal, the Wayfinders decided to face the thunder beast, a three-headed monstrosity giving the kaorti strength. While the others battled the terrible foe, Ketaal worked to seal the breach of Khyber to cut off the kaorti from the toxic enviroment that sustained them. Very close to death, the Wayfinders managed to fell the creature, losing several weapons to the twisted chitin. Limping back to the enclave, it was discovered that none of the dreamblades had woken. Muuten the elder allowed the party to attempt to make contact with a newborn Son of Eren, Aida and Jadatash reaching the quori with their combined mental strength, bringing consciousness back to comatose others. * Arrekx was honored to be working alongside of Ketaal, and pleased to be teamed up with Leonardo and Aida once more. The majesty of Guurthau'Draal humbled the goblin, and reminded him of his place to his people. His plans for beseeching the taarka'khesh'rhu have been accelerated, and he has aspirations of bringing the Silent Folk to Sharn with the aid of his betrothed. Serendipity Hired by an intoxicated Imre Levalle, Vonan'khesh teamed up with Tamiyah, Anlin and Shaylee to retrieve an astrolabe from the outskirts of the Seren isles, part of the fabled land of Argonnessen. Aboard the Lyrandar galleon Balinor's Gale, the Wayfinders have quite the voyage- they intervene to stop a Seren slave ship, freeing captives and encountering their first look at the mixed heritages of humankind and dragonkin that ply the Dragonreach waters of the Sea of Rage. After their encounter, Captain Elora d'Lyrandar brings the Gale a little too close to the mysterious continent of Aerenal- being in proximity to the elflands cause the Wayfinders to slip into unconsciousness. After the ordeal, the Wayfinders had an easier go of reaching Totem Beach, where gigantic dragon monoliths stood in the waters- their prize is said to be housed in the maw of one of the mighty statues. Seeking an underwater entrance, the Wayfinders were set upon by sharks- Anlin was unfortunate enough to be swallowed by one, but he survived- the shark did not. Entering the monolith the team discovered many triggered traps and not a few bodies of both Seren defenders and Deathsgate interlopers. At the peak they found the astrolabe missing, and signs of a ritual sacrifice. Scouting out the beach of the isles, they notice a figure, and the Wayfinders descend to encounter a strange woman called Mad Sarah, a witch gifted with foresight. Heeding her advice the team retreated to sleep within the tower where they could watch things unfold. The following day the Wayfinders encounter more Serens, and convince them to guide them to their village of Wroxeter where they are told more about one called Icarus- the likely culprit to stealing the astrolabe. Deep in the woods beyond Wroxeter they stumbled upon the cave of Icarus, where peculiar research into the Draconic Prophecy was strewn about. Following the advice of Elder Hadriana, they head up the volcanic mountainside into the temple where Icarus is conducting his final rites to enact some dark verse of the Prophecy- the dragonblooded Icarus had a kobold knight imprisoned and a white dragon at Icarus' beck and call. While Vonan'khesh threatened to sully the ritual, the others attacked. The battle was fierce and culminated in Icarus being pulled away by ghostly hands before he hit the lava. The dragon, freed from the mind control, fled as the volcano erupted. The Wayfinders surfed their way down the erupting volcano on slabs of bridge, before they reached the beach and their pickup, astrolabe in hand and befriending the kobold Yeekin. * Arrekx and Monaak kept the crew fed during the voyage by hunting ship rats. The Wayfinders had ample time to grow closer in bond, especially after Shaylee d'Lyrandar received a magical message informing her of her excoriation from House Lyrandar for past transgressions. Vonan'khesh urged the other Wayfinders to intervene and deal with the slavers, not willing to sail past without interference. On the slave ship Vonan'khesh experienced his first brush with dragonfire, powerful it was even diluted through the jaws of a dragonborn. Vonan'khesh had difficulty convincing Monaak of the effects of Shaylee's spell of waterbreathing, but reluctantly his hakaar joined into the fray, her claws rending shark flesh and helping to save Anlin's life. Seeing the bodies of the Deathsgate Adventurers, Vonan'khesh voiced his opinions on whether Imre had Wayfinder interests in mind. The goblin was impressed by the elder Mad Sarah, and heeded the cryptic words she offered to the party. Wroxeter was a sight to behold, and Vonan'khesh joined in the festivies of knife throwing and drinking, and was gifted an obsidian dagger for his efforts. Learning more about the plans Icarus had for a snippet of the Draconic Prophecy, Vonan'khesh began to wonder what it all meant, or could mean. He was truly in awe to see a live dragon, and though the fearsome creature was initially against them, it was Monaak who sunk her claws into draconic flesh to save him. Vonan'khesh learned more about dragons than he had ever heard from gathered tales and stories, and the misison encouraged him to know their tells, their tracks, and to study their habits, adding dragons to his repetoire of hunted quarry. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Hide armor (wolf cloak) * Byeshk spiked chain * Iron spiked chain * Silver dagger of illumination (shaped like a crescent moon, glows orange) * Explorer's Pack- backpack, bedroll, cook's tools, mess kit, 10 days of rations, waterskin, 50' hemp rope * Shovel * Iron Pot * Khybershard marble (trinket)- glows at night * Darkweave clothes: Black tunic, breeches, and arm/leg wrappings, Common Clothes (wolf): Gray tunic, black breeches, cloth arm/leg wrappings, Dark Outlander Gala outfit: Black silk wrappings to wear with darkweave attire, khol makeup, Common Clothes (winter wolf): White tunic and breeches, blue wrappings * Spice Pouch * Light crossbow, 15 bolts * 19 byeshk bolts * Shard of Illusion- ''usually affixed to wolf pelt cloak * Taarka cloth mask * Sprig of mistletoe focus * Obsidian dagger '''Monaak Gear' * Veterinary collar * Gala khybershard diadem * Compacting cushion of comfort Character Sheet * https://www.myth-weavers.com/sheet.html#id=1769197 * https://www.myth-weavers.com/sheet.html#id=1790617 Monaak Abilities and mechanics * Speed-'' Goblins are known as ''golin'dar in their native tongue, meaning "the quick people", because they are unusually swift for their size. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision- ''You have superior vision in dark an dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * ''Naturally Stealthy- ''You can attempt to hide even when you are obscured only by a creature that is at least one size larger than you. * ''Dhakaani Weapon Training- ''You have proficiency with the flail, plus the spiked chain. * ''Chain Specialist-'' You have studied extensively with the spiked chain and are able to fight with it and display more skill and finesse than most would believe. You gain the following benefits: ** You may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier for attack and damage rolls you make with a spiked chain. ** You do not have disadvantage when you use a spiked chain to attack a target within 5 feet of you. ** When you take the Attack action and attack with only a spiked chain, you can use a bonus action to make a melee attack with it against an opponent within 5 feet of you. This attack deals normal damage, including your ability modifier. ** When you draw a spiked chain, you can do so in such a way that the weapon's reach property is negated, wrapping the chain around your arms and shoulders so you can only strike targets up to 5 feet away from you. If you do, you gain a +1 bonus to AC while wielding a spiked chain in this way. Switching a spiked chain to or from this position while it is already drawn requires a bonus action. * ''Silent as Shadow-'' You have spent nearly you entire life learning to hide your presence. You have proficiency with the Stealth skill, and your proficiency bonus is doubled on all Dexterity (Stealth) checks you make. Additionally you can move stealthily while traveling at a normal pace. ** ''Rustic Hospitality- ''Since you come from the ranks of the common folk, you fit in among them with ease. You can find a place to hide, rest, or recuperate among other commoners, unless you have shown yourself to be a danger to them. They will shield you from the law or anyone else searching for you, though they will not risk their lives for you. * ''Darkweave clothing-'' While in areas of dim light or darkness, you may roll 1d4 and add the result to your Dexterity (Stealth) checks to avoid being seen. '''Monaak abilities:' * ''Keen Smell- ''The panther has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on smell. * ''Pounce- ''If the panther moves at least 20 ft. straight toward a creature and then hits it with a claw Attack on the same turn, that target must succeed on a DC 12 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. If the target is prone, the panther can make one bite Attack against it as a Bonus Action.Category:Characters